The stairlift may be used to convey a person who has difficulties with walking along the staircase. The elongated rail may extend in such a situation along the staircase. The load may be a load carrier, such as a chair or a wheelchair platform for carrying the person. The friction between the roller friction surfaces of the first and second roller and the first and second side running surface of the elongated rail may be used for driving the carriage up and down the rail with a motor or the friction may be used by a brake. An example of such a lift is disclosed in NL2005398.
A necessity of using friction is that there is sufficient preload on the rollers to press the rollers on the elongated rail in all circumstances.